The present invention relates to a shield connector for connecting shield wires with each other, and particularly relates to a connector for connecting effectively multi-core shield wires with each other which have been widely used for weak electric appliances.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show the first example of a male terminal of one of a conventional shield connector. As shown in FIG. 5, a holding member 52 composed of an insulating material has a plurality of electrical contacting pieces 51 extending outwardly. A metallic guiding tube 53 is used in coupling the contacting pieces with a female terminal. An attaching flange 54 is integrally installed to the guide tube 53.
A plurality of cable cores 56 of a multi-core cable 55 are soldered to the above described contacting pieces 51. An end portion of an insulting coating 57 is cut out a predetermined length, and an end portion 58a of an exposed shield coating 58 of metal netting is twisted to form a thread shape.
The reference number 59 designates a metal shield cover of rectangular shape and being divided at the central portion into two similarly shaped upper and lower pieces 59a and 59b. The end of the upper pieces 59a is provided with an arcuate grasping piece 60a into which the upper half of the multi-core shield cable 55 is inserted. Similarly, a grasping piece 60b of a semi-circular shape is provided on lower piece 59b for receiving the lower half of the multi-core shield cable 55.
As shown in FIG. 6, the lower pieces 59a and 59b are soldered or spot-welded to the flange 54. Both the grasping pieces 60a and 60b are caulked to the multi-core shielded cable 55 so that when tension is applied to the multi-core shielded cable 55, the cable cores 56 may not be cut by an accidental tension. In addition, when the shield cover 59 is assembled, by drawing out the twisted end portion 58a of the shield coating 58 and soldering is to the outer surface of the shield cover 59, a conducting state is kept between them.
A female terminal of the shield connector is different merely in the shapes of the contacting piece and the holding member from those of the above mentioned male terminal, but is otherwise similar to the male terminal, so that no description or drawing is given therefor.
In FIGS. 7 and 8 there is shown the second example of a male terminal of a conventional shield connector. The reference numbers 71, 72, 73 and 74 shown in FIG. 7 designate a contacting piece, a holding member, a guide tube and a flange, respectively.
The reference numbers 75, 76, 77 and 78 indicate a multicore shield cable, a core wire, an insulating coating and a shield coating, respectively. At the end portion of the shielded coating 77 there is provided a fall-off preventing annulus 79 formed with a thick linear material so that it may wind and squeeze the thread formed end portion 78a of the shield coating 78. A shield cover 80 is a rectangulr tubular shape and has a bottom part. A shield wire 75 is inserted into a penetrating hole (not shown) bored on the bottom part.
As shown in FIG. 8, the open end portion of the shield cover 80 is secured to the flange 74. The fall-off preventing annulus 79 contacts the bottom part of the shield cover 80, so that the core wire 76 is protected and so that it may not be broken.
The end portion 78a of the shield coating 78 is drawn out along the multi-core shield cable 75 and is soldered to the shield cover 80.
The first example of the conventional shield connector shown in FIG. 5 and 6 can not have strong grasping forced between thick shield cable 55 and the grasping pieces 60a and 60b because of the upper limit to the thickness of the shield cover 59. In the second example of the conventional shield connector there is apprehension of intruding noises from a gap between the penetrating hole of the shield cover 80 and the shield wire 75 which penetrates the hole, so that it is undesirable to widen the gap. Accordingly, it has been hard to draw out the end portion 78a of the shield coating 78.
Furthermore, in both examples of the conventional shield connectors, it is necessary to twist the end terminals 58a and 78a of the respective shield casings 58 and 78 to form a thread. The twisted end portions 58a and 78a are secured to the respective shield covers 59 and 80 and/or to each of the flanges 54 and 74, such as by soldering.